Brittany is back
by gleeksantana
Summary: Santana geht es endlich gut. Sie lebt in ihrer Traumstadt New York mit ihren besten Freunden Kurt und Rachel und sie hat endlich eine richtige Freundin. Eines Tages steht Brittany in ihrem Apartment. Können die beiden wieder zusammenfinden oder ist es für immer vorbei? Glee nach 4x22. BritTana!


**Brittany is back!**

Die Rechte an der Show oder an den Charakteren besitzt nur Fox!

Nach einem langen Arbeitstag im Diner verließ Santan ihr Taxi und ging auf ihr Apartment in Brooklyn zu. Als sie die Tür zu ihrem Apartment aufschloss, stieg ihr der Duft eines ihr sehr bekanntem

Parfum in die Nase. Sie bekam ein flaues Gefühl im Magen. Santana betrat die Wohnung. „Leute ich bin zuhause!", rief sie unsicher.

„Santana! Heey wie geht's dir?", Kurt und Rachel rannten aus der Küche auf sie zu und umarmten sie. „Okey Leute was ist hier los? Normalerweise rennt ihr nicht auf mich zu und umarmt mich nur weil ich nach hause komme!", sagte Santana misstrauisch als sie Kurt und Rachel von sich schob. Als sie die beiden musterte, bemerkte sie die schuldigen Blicke in deren Gesichtern. Die Latina runzelte die Stirn. „Santana flipp jetzt bitte nicht aus.", warnte Rachel vorsichtig. Santana sah Rachel fragend an, als sie aus ihrem Augenwinkel eine blonde Gestalt auf sich zugehen sah. Sie fuhr herum. Als sie die Person sah traute Santana ihren Augen nicht. Langes blondes Haar, große blaue Augen, zartrosane Lippen, lange schöne Beine,…- „Brittany?", flüsterte Santana leise.

„Hey.", sagte die Blondine. Ihre Lippen formten sich zu einem kleinen Lächeln. Santana ging verwundert ein paar Schritte zurück und stieß gegen Kurt. Die beiden taumelten nach hinten und landeten auf dem Boden. Rachel kreischte auf und Brittany rannte nach vorne um Santana, die auf Kurt lag, aufzuhelfen. Santana nahm dankend ihre Hand und stand auf. „ Hast du dir wehgetan?", fragte Brittany besorgt. „Ja alles ok, ,mach dir keine Sorgen."

„Jaja mir geht's auch gut. Macht euch keine Sorgen um mich.", rief Kurt sarkastisch. Doch Brittany und Santana beachteten ihn nicht. Sie sahen sich nur gegenseitig in die Augen. „Komm Kurt wir gehen einen Kaffee trinken oder so.", sagte Rachel irgendwann. Kurt und Rachel nahmen ihre Jacken, gingen zur Tür und verließen das Apartment. Santana sah Brittany verwundert an, brachte aber kein Wort raus. „Also..äh wie..uhm geht's dir?", fragte Britt schüchtern. Nun fand Santana ihre Worte wieder. „Brittany was machst du hier?", fragte Santana misstrauisch. „Du hast nicht auf meine Frage geantwortet.", erwiderte Brittany.

„Britt, hör auf damit solltest du nicht am MIT sein und den Brittany-Code erfolgreich machen?"

Brittany sah Santana verletzt an. Sie wollte nicht, dass Santana sauer auf sie ist. „Ich habe Semesterferien und dann dachte ich mir ich besuch meine beste Freundin.", sagte Brittany mit einem gezwungenem Lächeln. Santana runzelte ihre Stirn und sah sie ungläubig an. In diesem Moment klopfte es an der alten Apartmenttür. „Ich schau mal wer das ist.", sagte Santana, drehte sich um und ging zur Tür.

….

Brittany beobachtete Santana genau. Sie war immer noch genauso wunderschön wie in ihrer Erinnerung, mit ihren langen, rabenschwarzen, heute lockigen Haaren, dem leicht dunkleren Teint, den wunderschönen schoko-braunen Augen.

Einfach alles an Santana war wunderschön, dachte sich Brittany. Als Santana die Tür öffnete, sah Brittany ein Stück schlecht gefärbtes Haar. „Hey Baby.", hörte sie eine helle Stimme sagen. Sofort stieß Eifersucht durch Brittanys Körper. Sie runzelte die Stirn und ging langsam auf die Tür zu. „Hi, uhm ich kann gerade nicht, können wir uns vielleicht später trefffen?", hörte Brittany Santana flüstern. „Santana?", fragte Brittany als sie an der Tür ankam. Santana fuhr herum.

„Santana wer ist das? Hast du wegen ihr etwa keine Zeit für mich? Betrügst du mich?", fragte das blonde Mädchen verletzt. „Nein Dani, ich weiß es sieht schlimm aus, aber es ist echt nicht so wie das vlt jetzt aussieht."

„Dani heißt diese Schlampe also.", dachte sich Brittany.

„Ach nein. Du sagst mir gerade, dass du keine Zeit für mich hast und dann kommt da so eine große, superdünne Blondine hinter dir aus deinem Apartment. Weißt du was Santana du kannst mich mal!", rief Dani und rannte die Treppe runter. „ Dani", schrie Santana und wollte los rennen, als Brittany sie festhielt.

„Santana du kannst mich nicht hier ganz alleine lassen."

Santana sah sie fragend an. „Brittany was willst du wirklich hier?"

Brittany sah sie nur traurig an. „Brittany, du kannst nicht einfach hierher kommen und dich wieder in mein Leben drängen. Verdammt noch mal! Mir gings bis vorhin gut. Ich lebe in meiner Traumstadt, habe einen Job und eine echte Freundin. Scheiße du hast mich hierher geschickt, du hast dich für Sam entschieden und jetzt bist du hier!", damit drehte sich Santana um und rannte Dani hinterher.

So meine erste Geschichte. Ich weiß nicht ob sie gut ist. Sagt mir wenn ihr wollt, dass ich weiter mache! xoxo


End file.
